


Puns and Flowers? (crappy title)

by PikaPals16



Series: Six Queens Under One Roof [1]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Anne is trying, Bad Puns, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Howard and Boleyn also get flashbacks, Howard loves puns, The queens all live together, This ship is underrated, i guess?, puns, so I can use the pun from it, we're gonna pretend that six the musical doesn't exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaPals16/pseuds/PikaPals16
Summary: Howard has a crush. On who, the queens have no idea. Anne tries to get Howard to tell her.
Relationships: Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr
Series: Six Queens Under One Roof [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707313
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	Puns and Flowers? (crappy title)

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh ok this is probably a bit long, also a little Anne comforting Howard, which is kinda more like a lot, but I'm not gonna change it now, anyway, hope you enjoy!

I knew I didn't like guys. Back then, I might've found 'you know who' "attractive". But there really was no attraction, or love for that matter. Of course when you live in "pre-modern" times, you can't like girls. Which is why I love being in the 21st century. Which is even better now that I live with my favorite people in the world.

Catherine is definitely the head of the household. She loves to be in charge. But as much as she loves being a leader, she loves each and every one of us, protective even. She tends to address us by our "last name", but we're helping her loosen up.

Anne is the life of the party. I don't expect anything less from my super-hyper cousin. She doesn't really like to talk about her feelings, often making jokes out of them. Nevertheless, she always finds a way to put a smile of all our faces. She hasn't been the greatest older cousin, but I appreciate how hard she tries, especially since we didn't meet in the old life.

Jane is so loving and caring she's practically our second mother. She's always making sure we're okay, that everyone's included and whatnot, and that we're all getting along. But we all know that there's a secret side to her.

Anna is just a powerhouse. She has the confidence and strength of a beast. Despite her upbeat (almost as hyper as Anne) personality, she's super chill about everything. And she knows when it's not her fight, and makes us resolve it ourselves.

And Cathy. She's always been so intelligent. She spends her late nights reading or writing something in her journal. She's really considerate--she's always coming up with some gift for the group, or for an individual when they're feeling low. In a totally unbiased opinion, she has an amazing singing voice, and always looks amazing when she comes out of her room, despite what she says about herself. I admire her so much. And to be honest, I think we've bonded with each other more than we have with the other queens.

The five of them have been the greatest in the entire world. But they can be really annoying at times. Like this.

We had just finished dinner and were all in the living room chatting it up when Jane asked it.

"So, K. Who's the special person?" My eyes widened. _Does Jane know? Does she know I like--_

"Uhh... What are you talking about?" I spoke before I got suspicious. I smiled as well, hoping that she'd drop it. Although, this was the mischievous side of Jane that only the other queens got to see.

"Oh my gosh guys! K's in love!" Anna exclaimed. As much as I tried to prevent it, I blushed furiously as the other queens started swooning. 

My cousin [embarrassingly] wiggles her eyebrows. "I bet it's one of those cute college girls, isn't it?" I blushed even harder, if that was possible. They were close, but she had just graduated. So, no.

I shook my head and tuned out of the conversation as they wondered who it was. _I'd tell them the truth, but it'd just make everything really awkward between us. But seriously, what would be the best course of action? Would telling them help me get over it? No. Ughhhhh. I've never loved anyone this much before, how do people handle this?_

"Kitty, are you listening?" I heard Cathy's voice and was immediately brought back into the convo. Kitty is her special nickname for me, just as Cathy is mine for her. I nodded, giving her the indication that I was listening. "Well, who is it?" 

"Stick around, and maybe you'll _Seymour_." I smirked at the pun. The others giggled as they'd heard many puns come out of my mouth. Anne rolled her eyes.

"It's such a bad pun." She remarked.

"That's what makes it so funny, Anne." Cathy replied, as she always did. As the laughter died down, Catherine addresses me.

"Well, whoever it is K Howard, I'm sure you're bound to have a connection with them." I feel a tingle across my neck. _Connection. Connection. With her? With them. They told me..._ I started to feel a little lightheaded, the tingling on my neck becoming more prominent. _It hurts. It hurts. Stop. Please. I don't..._ I remember how they treated me at first. And then that one night. _It always came. Their faces. The satisfaction on them._ I rocked myself back and forth. The other queens were blurry and muffled. Then one of them touched my knee, and I swear the scar on my neck could've been on fire. I kept seeing the four of them. _They laughed at their antics. They always did. I don't want to be hurt again._

I bolted up the stairs, hands grabbing at my neck and into my room.

Hugging my pastel pink pillow to my chest, I continued to rock myself back and forth--in my bed this time. Away from the others. _They were just trying to help. They were joking around. Catherine didn't mean it anyway._ A few minutes passed before I heard a knock at my door. The door slowly opened to reveal my cousin Anne. I unconsciously stopped moving.

"Beheaded flashback?" I nodded. She slowly walked into my room and shut the door. Anne continued her way onto my bed and sat on the edge, taking my hand in the process. "I know I'm probably not the person you wanna talk to, but you know she didn't mean it right?" Tears slowly built up in my eyes. 

"I know that. Which makes me feel even more guilty." Anne shifted herself so she could give me a side-hug. "If she didn't mean it, why did I have to act so dramatically? I killed the mood for everyone and--"

"Hey." The girl in green cut me off. "Don't you go on like that." That made me crack a little smile.

"You sound like Anna and Jane."

"Yeah...." I laughed for the first time in what seemed like hours, which was probably only half of one. "The past is in the past, Kat. It's the 21st century. They're probably nothing but bones and dirt now." Anne has a weird way of making people feel better, but it works. I giggled and smiled again.

"Thanks Annie." We gripped each other tighter for a second then let go.

"Any thoughts on why you had the flashback?" I thought about it for a while, then nodded. I could feel the blush creeping back onto my cheeks as I thought about the girl in mind. 

"I just..." I took a breath. "don't want to be hurt again." I stated, putting emphasis on each word.

"I'm sure you won't be hurt again Kat. Are you sure you don't want to talk to one of the other queens about your crush?"

"I don't want to hurt them--my crush. Or make things awkward between us, or the rest of the queens, or--"

"Um, is it one of us?" I pursed my lips before slowly nodding. She mouthed 'okay' to me before looking up to the ceiling. "Why do you wanna talk to me about this?" I fiddled a bit with my hands as I responded. 

"Uh, 'cause one, you're my cousin, so you know it's not you. Two, you can surprisingly keep a secret better than anyone." She playfully punched my shoulder. "And three, because you're bi and my crush is probably straight and I know you're not gonna judge me."

"K. Each one of us knew you liked girls, we all support your lesbianism." I smiled, remembering the simple fact that I tended to forget. "Also, my gaydar can guarantee you that each one of us is _at least_ bi."

"If that's true, your gaydar works much better than mine." She smirked. _She is not._

"It's 'cause you're the youngest." I threw my pillow at her head as hard as I could, both of us laughing at it. After we calmed down, Anne got all up in my face. "Now that you're gonna tell me....." She whispered into my ear. "Who is it?" I pushed her away, each of us smiling.

"Not yet Annie." _I'm gonna trust her. I just....can't admit it yet._ "I'm...not ready." Anne wrapped her arm around me (in a good friends+cousin kind of way) as she nodded. 

"That's fine."

~ ~ ~

I tiptoed through the hallways to Anne's room. _I will not let this idea go to waste._ I slowly opened her door and quietly sneaked my way inside. I made my way to her bed and shook her awake.

"I have an idea." Anne rubs her eyes. _Sorry..._

"Can't this wait until tomorrow?"

"If we wait, I'll forget, and you'll never know who it is." It was dark, but I swear I saw her roll her eyes.

"What is it?"

~ ~ ~

_Dear Diary,_

_Last night I told Anne my plan. It's not gonna be easy, but let's be honest is anything? At least it's really simple. I tell Anne my crush with whoever's name I use in a pun first. Because, puns are everything, and no one else would be suspicious. The only hard part is not making any queen name puns until I'm ready to tell Anne._ _But hey, at least I can make other puns...right?_

_I hope all of this is ok._

_Sincerely,_

_Kitty H_

~ ~ ~

A few days passed, and I still hadn't told Anne. _I trust her, no doubt about it. I guess it's just that underlying fear._ Despite what I kept thinking to myself, today was gonna be the day. I made my way downstairs to find everyone present in the dining room. Catherine and Cathy were making breakfast, Jane making coffee and tea for all of us, and Anne and Anna sitting at the dining table. The two hyper queens noticed my presence and invited me over. As Anna scooted over a chair, I took her now empty seat. After I get settled, Anna leans over and whispers in my ear. 

"So, it's one of those three, right?" My eyes widened and shot Anne a 'did you tell her' look. The clueless green girl shrugged. "Don't worry, simple process of elimination, along with the fact that you probably wouldn't fall for some random person in the world." Anne and I tilted our heads in confusion. "Anne is your cousin, and the two of us are way too bro-like. You wouldn't fall for me." I rolled my eyes. _Of course._ The other three queens brought breakfast to the table and sat down. The person in mind sat across from me, causing me to fiddle with my hands under the table.

"Glad you're doing okay Kitty." Cathy's voice made me look up at her. "You seemed a little tense the past few days."

"Oh, yeah. You haven't been your usual self." Jane added on. Catherine took the opportunity to apologize.

"Howard, if it's about what I said, I swear, I didn't mean it." The three of them looked so concerned.

"Girls, it's fine, I don't really want to start the day like this." I glanced down at the table, where the food was all laid out. _Well, here's my set up._ "But for now, why don't we _Parr_ -take in this meal you've prepared for us?" Laughter bursted from everyone.

"There's the Kitty I know." I glanced at Anne who seemed completely unsurprised, or perhaps that was just the work of her musical theatre major. We all started to eat, and Anne leaned over, Anna leaning in as well.

"So. Parr, huh?" I nodded, proud of myself for finally telling her. _It feels so good to get it off my chest._ "It took you four days to tell me such simple information?" Anna snorted at Anne's comment as I punched my cousin's arm.

"What are you three up to?" Jane teased.

"Nothing, Jane." Anna replied, saving our butts. The rest of breakfast went on as normal as living with the other queens got.

The end of the day came, when I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I invited them in, and the door opened to none other than the beautiful Catherine Parr. I put down the book that Cathy had leant me and focused my attention on her. I moved a little to my right and patted the space for her to sit. She walked toward my bed and sat down.

"Hey." She smiled and stared at the hands in her lap. _She's not talking?_ "Is something wrong Cathy?"

"Hey, Katherine?" _Why'd she use my full name? Did something happen?_

"Yeah?"

"Do you....like me?" _Oh my god she knows doesn't she._

"Yeah, of course I like you Cathy, you're my best friend." _NO you IDIOT tell her how you feel!!!_

"You know what I mean, Kat." I opened my mouth but nothing came out. _Why aren't I saying anything?? I want to tell her, just tell her!!_ With the lack of a response, she continued. "Never mind, I knew you wouldn't like me that way, I mean it's not like I like you like that or like anything like that." _.......What?_ "Oh god what am I saying, I'm just gonna leave now." She immediately started to get up and walk out of my room. _Oh sh--_

"Wait!" I grabbed Cathy's arm, maybe a little too tightly. She turned around. I'm not sure if she was trying to avoid my gaze, or vice versa, but we ended up making eye contact regardless. "I. I." She slowly walked toward the bed and sat on the edge. "I lo--" I took a breath. _Here goes..._ "I love you, Catherine Parr." Her eyes widened with surprise, but her smile was filled with joy.

"Wait, really?" I nodded. "I love you too, Katherine Howard." Our smiles were huge. I moved back to my original position, Cathy doing the same. She wrapped her arm around my shoulders as I leaned my head against hers. Her body is warm and her hair smells like coconut. “How long have you..”

“3 months and 6 days.”

“You were counting?”

“Yeah” She giggled. _Her laugh is adorable._ “You?”

“I don’t remember. Around four months maybe?” I snuggled in closer.

“You fell for me first?”

“It appears I have.” I looked up at Cathy to see her gaze filled with love. “Oh! Wait here, I have something for you.” I replied with an ok, and Cathy got up and exited. As I sat on my bed, the room felt a little colder than before. A minute passes before Cathy comes back, this time with a small pink box. “It’s not much, but I made it. With Jane’s help of course.” I take the box as Cathy plops back onto the bed. I open the box. Inside is a pink flower in the center surrounded by smaller flowers that seem to be a darker shade of pink.

“It’s beautiful.” I picked up the bigger flower, its petals are made of some sort of delicate paper.

“The one you’re holding is a zinnia. It means lasting love and goodness. The others are sedums. They mean ‘a cure for broken and wounded hearts.”

“Do they now?”

“To be honest, I just searched it up on Google.” I chuckled at this. “I have no idea if it’s true. I just want to let you know that everything that happened in the past is gone now. And that I hope I can be a better person for you. If you’ll let me.”

"Of course, Cathy. I love the gift, and I love you. So much." There's so much sincerity in her smile. I almost leaned in to kiss her cheek, but thought otherwise and looked down at the flowers.

"Is something wrong, Kitty?" I shrugged. 

"Henry and the others... I didn't love really love them, the way I love you. But at the time, in a way, I trusted them. And, they tricked me. They kept advancing so fast. They hurt me. They....you know what." I remembered my conversation with Anne. "I don't want to be hurt again like the way they hurt me. I don't want to hurt you that way." I took a breath to calm down. Looking at Cathy, she was listening intently. "I guess I'm just...scared." Cathy pulled me into a hug. I grabbed her tightly.

"It's ok to feel scared Kitty. Just know that I'm not gonna hurt you like they did, I genuinely love you for you, not just your body. And we can move at whatever pace is comfortable for both of us. Okay?" I pulled back.

"Okay." After a quick decision I leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Is that ok?" Cathy just smiled and kissed my cheek back. I grinned as well as she held my face.

"I love you." I pressed our foreheads together.

"I love you too."

<^_^> <^_^> <^_^>

I hear someone open the door and quickly shut my mom's notebook. I turn toward the door to find my mom standing there, her half-pink hair tied up in a bun.

"Sophie, honey, whatcha got there?" I stand up hugging the notebook. She takes notice of it. "Where'd you find that?"

"On the bed." I can tell mom wants to say something, but mama calls the both of us down to the living room.

"We'll be right there babe!" Mom calls out to mama. She then turns her attention to me. "Come on, let's go. You can bring the book." I smile and follow my her, hand in hand. When we get to the living room, mama's face lights up.

"Oh good! You saw the notebook!" I run up and hug her. Mom asks mama about the book.

"Did you leave that out for her?" Mama shrugs.

"I figured she'd want to read it." The three of us plop down onto the couch, with me in the middle. 

"I don't know why, my writing's not nearly as good as yours is." I hug mom's notebook tighter.

"Mom, it's really good! I love all your stories about auntie Annie, auntie Catherine, aunt Jane, and auntie Anna." Both my mothers smile and give me a kiss on top of my forehead. "Mama, mommy?"

"Yes, Sophie?" I flip to the page I'm thinking about.

"What does it mean by 'old life' and 'back then'?" My mothers give each other a look. _Aww, they're not gonna tell me, are they?_

"We'll tell you some other time sweetie." Mama tells me. I pout a little. "But come on, we're gonna go see your aunties today!" My face lights up. I love seeing my aunties. And my friends who are their children.

"Can I bring the notebook?" I ask. Mama glances at mommy, then back at me. I turn towards mom with the best puppy eyes a 10 year old can manage. She thinks about it for a second.

"Alright."

"Yes!" I give mom a hug. "Thanks mommy!" She hugs back and presses a kiss to my crown. 

"Now let's go!" The three of us put on our jackets and shoes. I call out a goodbye to our cat Queenie and bounce out of the house. We start making the walk towards Auntie Anne's house, as we all were neighbors.

_I can't wait to see their reactions!_

**Author's Note:**

> alright so I now realize this has almost nothing to do with puns but whatever
> 
> also I am dying I had to rewrite part of it because my tab closed before I saved weiohpgpwoighaep but it looks good enough I guess
> 
> writing bad but hope you enjoyed??


End file.
